


Wholesome BBS Drabbles for the Soul

by SuperSecretAltAccount



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: And other games they play, Basically any video that gives me inspiration, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grand Theft Auto Online, these drabbles explore their relationships a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretAltAccount/pseuds/SuperSecretAltAccount
Summary: Drabbles based on things the crew has said or done that mainly focus on their relationships with each other. Mostly plantonic, but read it however you choose.No one particular game involved, and each chapter is separate from the others.Rated teen mostly for language.





	1. In Which Evan Takes Trolling to the Next Level and Delirious isnt Happy About it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the long note ahead but please do read it in it's entirety!
> 
> Full disclaimer: I've never written rpf and have honestly always been a bit uncomfortable with the idea myself (mostly cause some of yall are too wild for me to handle) so id like to say that these are more working with the personas we're given in their videos and social media and most of these will be solely driven by something specific that happened in a video. It helps me to pretend im working with fictitious characters with defined traits rather than using the likenesses of the people behind the channels but I understand that’s not how everyone views it.
> 
> Regardless, these are wholly fictional takes/interpretations of things they have said or done in their videos and social media that have no correspondence to how the real people involved truly feel or react. 
> 
> That all being said, personally I cant (yet?) get behind shipping real people even if it's only their fictional personas so you likely wont find that here (but of course I cant and wont stop you from reading any of it that way.) 
> 
> That’s not to say there wont be any deep moments or that I wont explore feelings/reactions that can be interpreted that way (or even that I wont change my mind later) but just know im not purposely implying it that way and that it's technically meant to be purely platonic… for the time being.
> 
> Possibly important side note: I flip through their real names and channel names at random for the most part but I never refer to delirious as johnathan because personally im just not used to it, seeing as almost no one calls him that on video ever. Sorry if this bugs anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video this chapter is based on is Evan's GTA V invisible body glitch video.

They’re several hours into a late GTA V session when their recordings become several decibels quieter as most of their friends stop and get off for the night. Evan and Delirious have yet to get off but at this point they can both recognize it's less about recording and more so just lazily goofing off.

Still, as long as theyre still playing- albeit minus the crazy chaos that accompanies most of their footage when their other friends are on- no point in turning the recording off just yet. I mean they are currently half-invisible floating body parts, what if something amazing happened and they weren’t recording?

They're blazing through in a firetruck when Evan has a brilliant idea for a clip- well as brilliant as an idea spawned towards the end of a late night session can be.

“We must end this GTA session in style-“

“No!” Delirious already doesn't like where this is going.

“…by dying!”

“We only have half a body we cant be driving!”

Delirious’ pleas go unheeded as Evan plunges them into a body of water not a second later.

“Everything's gonna be fine alright?” he reassures him.

“I don’t wanna die like this…!”

“Don't worry, as long as we die together it's gonna be fine, okay?”

“I DON’T WANNA DIE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“As long as we die together, okay? Alright? Alright?!”

“A’ight I get it man!”

“It's okay, remember you wont die alone, ok?” They've been submerged for a good 20 seconds, closing in on the point of no return.

“Noo, fuck this! I'm not dyi-“

Delirious' response is cut off by Evan's favorite brand of humor- trolling his friends.

In this case, he turned off his console completely. But the audio's still going, and let's just say the viewers will get to enjoy a nice bonus clip of him cracking up at delirious' expense in his next gta video.  
Delirious on the other hand was less than thrilled. He had just pressed Y to escape the submerged vehicle when he sees the “Vanoss left” message pop-up.

“WHAT THE HELL! VANOSS YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He can barely get through yelling that before he breaks into laughter himself. It's the kind of thing only Evan would bother to commit to when everyone else has already got off for the night.

…Although maybe he is just a little hurt that Evan just up and quit after all that talk about dying together. He had understood that the session was practically over but it didn’t make the game any less lonelier the moment his last friend abruptly got off. And damn was this game different in a quiet lobby. It always unnerved him the few times when everyone were silently doing their own thing for a bit, and even then at least he knew they were there.

It's not that he hated playing by himself. He loves singleplayer games. But such a vast open world was meaningless when no one was on with him and it was painfully clear in the various brief moments he had spent alone in sessions. It was all in good fun, sure, but Delirious found himself wishing the session hadn't ended that way all the same.

With that, he ended his recording and turned off the game. As much as he would've loved to play around with the glitch just a little longer, he didn’t fancy roaming an empty lobby by himself, in fact the idea actively depressed him. Thankfully, as long as they were all still friends he wouldnt have to play in a lobby by himself ever unless he chose to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t personally ship any of them but I think im not as vehemently against it as I was at the beginning because I had a gay ass dream where delirious and evan are just talking and it's like a domestic house scenario(but also definitely not meant to be real life cause it was obviously their character models) and theyre like talking to each other but then they both decide to go to separate areas and create something cool they think the other person will like and surprise them. And then they call each other over to show what they did. Idfk. All I know is it was cute shit and I have mixed feelings. Im internally screaming. Send help.


	2. The Time Evan Started A Tradition Because He Didn't Want His Friends To Get Off Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Evan isnt ready to stop playing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes main inspiration from Evan constantly trying to prolong the time spent playing zombies, but specifically is about the first 3 World at war zombies videos.

Most days Evan is beyond ready to end a recording and wrap up whatever they're doing when it's evident his friends are ready to get off. But their current zombie session is almost to a close and he really just doesn’t want everyone to get off yet.

“We're so close, we're gonna fucking do this, and it's over and I'm gonna go to sleep.” Nogla has been ready to go to sleep for the past hour.

“No, don’t let him get it don’t let him get it don’t let him get it.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘don’t let me get it’?!”

“He's not allowed to go to sleep.”

“Stop being a fucking dick, Evan!”

It's easy enough to just act like he's stealing Nogla’s kills for entertainment value- it is one of his signature traits- but he can't deny the little feeling of anxiety at the idea that the session will be over in a matter of minutes and everyone will be asleep and he'll be up by himself editing or something.

He even goes so far as to start the map again- just for one last reaction from Nogla- before the inevitable happens anyway and he's all by himself anyway.

* * *

 

The next time they play zombies it's a pretty lackluster map. They end up spending more time fucking around with the zombies than they do actually seriously playing the map. Of course, there isnt much to do in that regards anyway, as they're all just training to get 115,000 points. 

And as fate would have it, Nogla just so happens to be the one closest to it.

“Guys we can't let him get to it!” it seems Mini and Evan have the same idea- steal all of Nogla's kills, just like last time.

“Come on Mini, you can do it!” they're all determined to keep Nogla from winning.

“I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY POINTS IN AGES! IM SO CLOSE!”

“He's using such a shitty gun too, it's hilarious.”

“Fuck you guys! IT'S DOUBLE VALUEEE!”

“NO NO NO NO-“

“No don’t let him get it!”

“Double value! Double value! Double- EYEAH I GOT IT. Exact!”

“He's got it exactly.” Tyler has been thoroughly amused by this.

“Oh my god, he's got it exactly.” Mini repeats, accepting defeat.

As Nogla ends it Evan adds “I like how the ebding to that was epic, but like for the opposite reason.” Truly trolling Nogla was a tradition in itself, not a christmas tradition – like the map- but a great tradition all the same.

* * *

 

By the third time they play WAW zombies Nogla is seriously considering getting new friends.

Evan knows he has to try something new, stealing Nogla’s kills is no longer satisfying- that’s a lie, it's always fun to steal Nogla's kills, but he needs something even more ridiculous to pad out the time and keep the viewers hooked. And then he gets it. “Okay the rule is, I have to get it in exact change.”

“What are you talking about? No, Evan, nooo you're trying too much.” Already Nogla disapproves so Evan knows this is gonna be good.

“We've come too far for exact change, Evan.” Marcel points out, but Evan is adamant.

“No, we need exact change, okay?”

“No we fucking don’t- but Evan's having none of it. “Okay, how much is it? 30,000? Okay we got this, ladies and gentlemen, in exact change!”

“I don’t give a fuck about exact change.” Marcel really doesn’t want to deal with this, they’ve come so far.

“Wait, how much is tax in America?” Evan asks as it becomes evident he both isn't listening to them, and isn't dropping this.  
“8- 9, it's about 9%”

“Is it 8 or 9? I need to know, I need to know!”

“It's like 8.9, I don’t fucking know.”

“Alright, 8.9, let's type this in.”

At this point Marcel is just rolling with it. “Wait, I got this I got this- Siri, what is US sales tax? …ok, It's 8.5!”

Then they launch into a whole debacle of what currency they're paying in before they settle on a number. “Alright 32,550!”

“You motherfuckers are complicating this way more than it needs to be.” Nogla isn't amused, but Evan's having the time of his life with this. Honestly they have been going at it pretty long, and everyone's ready to end it including him, but it's worth it to just annoy Nogla.

What he didn’t expect was that the map was an even bigger troll than him.

“Call of duty world at war campaign has stopped working-“ Marcel's reading the error off when a chorus of complaints and disapproval starts up.

“Are you serious, are you serious?”

“It broke. It broke.”

“At round 23?!”

“Oh my fucking god. That’s bullshit.” even Evan is upset at this one. It's one thing to fuck around a bit to extend the playtime, but its another thing entirely to scrap all their work when they were at the very end.  
To his surprise, nogla is the one who says

“Well I guess we'll just have to keep going at it…”

“No, fuck that. Noooo.” Evan knew they had come too far when he had decided to do the exact change thing but he had assumed they’d actually get to finish the damn map after all that time. The recording was already peaking at 2 hours.

“So we're giving up?”

“Yea I think so. What the fuck else is there, after we open the door? I'm pretty sure the game ends. I think the viewer understands that we're not gonna spend another hour playing this stupid shit just so we can open that goddamn door.” If they hadnt already spent so much time maybe Evan wouldn’t have minded playing again, but it seemed like they were all ready to quit today.

Nogla affirms this by saying “We should just photoshop it.”

“Yea, here's what we'll do, we'll get a giant jpeg with all four of the characters-”

“Oh look we made it out” Brian is so on-board with ending this fucking session.

“Look, im hopping in my ferrari. Terroriser, get in your bugatti!”

“What do I get?” Nogla asks.

“A moped.”

“Ok how bout this” Marcel knows how they should end it “We just walk away in slow motion and blow the whole building up.”

“Yea, but don’t look at the explosion.”  
“And then freddys head just comes flying out the building at the screen. And then end.” Brian concludes.

“Yeahhh.” Evan thinks the end result of the map fucking them over was better than any ending the game had planned.  
And to think it all started with him trying to troll Nogla. That’s a win in his books.

(And if it means he can continue to prolong sessions with his friends under the guise of just trolling them whenever he doesnt feel like getting off that's even better.)


	3. In which Marcel plays gmod for the fans and ends up kind of enjoying himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel would rather be playing fortnite but here he is playing deathrun anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the 4th of july deathrun videos.

Marcel's not blind or an idiot. He knows he's been playing fortnite a lot and that some of his fans are already prepared to type yet another “What happened to the good old days of gmod?” comment on his next upload.

That's why when he tweets “5k retweets and I play GMOD today. You have 7 hours.” and jokingly replies “Shit.” when he actually reaches the goal he already has a deathrun recording setup. It's not his preferred way to spend the day but at least it's 4th of july themed- as if that would make him want to play it more. It's annoying that some people cant move on from gmod when he’s having much more fun (and making much more views as it is) in his other videos, but he's no stranger to pretending to enjoy something for the sake of a video.

They're only a couple minutes in and he's already ready to get the session over with when he gets launched across the map at least twice and becomes the first one out on the first run. At least it gives him a chance to sit back and get a feel for the map as his friends do their best to traverse the traps. Or attempt to. Rather poorly at that, seeing as Nogla trips over a pit of “hotdogs,” but it does get a smile out of him. He forgot how funny some of the deaths can be when he's not the one dying.

The next trap sparks his interest, so as he watches the popsicles spin over delirious' shoulder he decides to chime in.

“It's a bomb pop! My dad used to sell these at his ice cream truck.”

Now, Marcel never knows for certain what to expect when he's recording with his friends but it was definitely not the chain of questions that followed.

“Your dad had an ice cream truck?”

“You sold bombs?”

“You have a dad?!”

It takes a second for him to process that last bit to which he responds with a hearty “Fuck you!” just a little impressed Evan managed to turn that into a slightly distasteful- but admittedly funny- black joke. Evidently he gives Evan too much credit, for he quickly adds that “I was trying to think of the last detail that could be questioned!” Of course that doesn’t stop him from shotgunning him to death anyway.

Evan gets his comeuppance soon enough anyway when Delirious and him activate a trap they pretended wasn’t there and Evan goes flying. Marcel has to admit it's pretty funny when he's the one doing the trolling. This might end up being a good session yet.

The next time around Marcel is feeling pretty good about his chances. They've passed the first three traps and he still has all his lives.

Of course that ends swiftly when he walks right onto the hotdog pit Nogla tripped over and gets launched into orbit.

“WHAT THE SHIT?!” Marcel has almost forgotten rage like this, but at least it's nice to know his viewers will get another dose of what they like.

They get down to the last trap and Marcel is the only one left standing. He wont admit it, but it is more intense than he remembers it being.

…That is until someone presses the button and completely flubs the trap. With victory assured he flaunts it in their faces singing

“Sweeet, sweeeet, sweet victory!” as he crosses to the end.

The prize is nothing special, not that he ever expected it to be, but the outro gets a little hectic as Delirious sets off a firework that kills all of them.

Jokingly, Marcel says “Best Fourth of July ever.”

To which Evan asks, “That was your best Fourth of July?”

And maybe, just maybe, despite the fact it isn't fourth of july, Marcel isn't completely joking when he says “Yeah. I got to spend it with my best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care what anyone says, Marcel saying it’s the best fourth of july ever because he got to spend it with his friends is the cutest thing ever, even if he's joking.


	4. Attack of the Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock picks a fight with himself and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video for this chapter is Brock’s “Moo vs moo” gta v video.

Brock knows that any GTA V session wouldn’t be nearly as entertaining without his friends. Even the sessions where they aren't trying to actively break or manipulate the game seem to be glitch magnets. It's not unwarranted this session though, as Evan runs around the street with his arms stuck to his sides in the thrusting position. They’ve all been laughing up a storm at the frozen animations, and over all its been a fun session. 

They're all nearby doing their own thing when Moo runs into… himself? 

“Hey… that's me! You're not me!”

It seems he _literally_ ran into himself, because the npc is pissed. 

“Oh, oh it's a mirror match!” Brock has no qualms about beating himself up, so he starts swinging. “I just knocked my own glasses off.” He notes just before he finishes the npc off. 

He's standing over the body lamenting how surreal that was when Evan comes up out of nowhere and punches him.

“OW! It's me, stop!” he says but Evan's not backing off.

“Wait.. is this- Evan is this the fake you?” realization dawns on him as the real Evan pulls up and gets out of a car in his peripheral.

“Oh! I thought that was you!” he says in incredulity as he begins to beat up the imposter. 

“OH, What the fuck where'd he come from?! He was in the car a second ago!” Evan claims as he walks up just in time to see his doppleganger get destroyed.

“Look, I just beat us both.” Moo states, feeling accomplished. As funny as the scene was, Evan only saw the end of it really, so he quickly moves on. Brock, however cant help but linger on it.

“It's kinda funny because I beat the fake me up, and then the fake you came up and started fighting ME because I had killed him. Friendship goals.”

They might only be internet friends to most but Brock really did like to think they'd all be good friends for years to come. And as silly as it was, it was nice to think that even their npc clones recognized that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the commentors that pointed this out on that video.


	5. Nothing wrong with a little friendly rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days it feels like the "Moo vs Delirious" GTA saga never really ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific video for this chapter, just a lot Moo's GTA V videos in general.

It's a well-known fact Delirious and Moo have an unspoken rivalry in GTA V and some days it seems like Delirious never really let it die.   
It all started with Delirious and Moo somehow always crashing into each other but it just evolved from there. Moo can never be sure he isn't going to be mugged or murdered in cold blood randomly nowadays.

Now, muggers aren't exactly a rare sight in their GTA sessions- it's a quick source of comedy and is the easiest way to take someone by surprise, so they utilize it a lot. But Brock was quickly noticing a theme. It seemed like every other session with Delirious ended up with him calling a mugger on Brock. 

And don’t even get him started on bounties. Aside from the recurring theme of Brock never being able to get a bounty off Lui,

Delirious is always among the group of people chasing him when he has a bounty on his head. And he gets it most of the time too. 

It gets to the point neither of them can climb up ladders without the other blowing them up midway up, or sending a mugger while they're standing on a ledge.

All in all it's a bit ridiculous, and **always** chaotic. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this with an idea but lost it about halfway through so sorry for this pointless drabble and the abrupt ending lol. If I ever remember where I was going with this I'll update it.
> 
> It got to the point where 3 out of the 5 completely random gta v videos I was binge-watching on brocks channel included a mugger running up to him who was sent by delirious so you can thank that for this headcanon that since the moo vs delirious series, delirious calls a mugger on moo every other session. 
> 
> Sidenote: someone please make a list of the gayest quotes from all their videos. I need that in my life . Cause I just heard “You guys look like you just got out of bed together” And I think I got secondhand gay from it.


End file.
